A Mixed Love Story
by Boylessgirl52941
Summary: The entire plot is reversed! Katara is the banished princess of the Water nation. Zuko is a meer peasant from the fire nation. What will happen when they meet? will sparks fly or will there be chaos? Author's note
1. Chapter 1

**A Mixed Love Story**

Hey people! Ok so yes, I'm actually going to start writing my own story! Yay! Oh my gosh I hope you guys will like it and no flames yet its just a start I want to see where I can go. Ok well hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender…**(but if I did Zuko and Katara would have been together in a flash)

* * *

**A Day of Tears **

Flashback_ Katara was thirteen and she was finally old enough to attend a ball of her own. While getting ready, her gran-gran came into the room to see how the preparations were coming along. "Oh Katara, you look like an angel, a beautiful one at it; but princess, are you sure you would like to go through with this?"_

"_I'm readier than I'll ever be Gran-Gran," Katara replied with a hint of nervousness in her voice._

"_Are you sure; I mean, you can be wait till you're a little older..." Katara cut her off, "I'll be fine," reassuring her grandmother. "I've been waiting for this moment ever since I was a little child." Her grandmother just shrugged and gave her a bow, " I warned you princess, just know that." Her grandmother left the room._

'_I hope I know what I'm getting myself into,' Katara though. She walked to the ballroom, anticipating the moment to come. The doors were opened and she was at loss for words. The room was filled with people and nobles from all around the world, there were ice sculptures of every ocean creature possible. The whole room was decorated with thin ice crystals and the chandeliers had some icicles dripping off from the edges._

_Katara wasn't sure if she wanted to stay anymore, but once she turned around to head out she heard a whisper in her ear and warm hands on her shoulders. "You're going to do fine," the voice told her. She turned around to see Prince Sokka looking at her, reassuring her that this was her day and it wouldn't be ruined. Her brother escorted her down the crystal staircase and to the center of the floor._

_Water nation banners hung proudly along all the walls. Katara saw her father and mother dancing together like they had just been married. Truly they've been married for more than fourteen years, but they sill looked at each other with loving eyes._

_She felt a tap on her shoulder and saw the prince of the Earth nation, Haru. "May I have this dance my princess," he asked with a playful smile on his face. "Of course," Katara answered with eagerness. She had always had a small crush on Haru and it always seemed that he did too. _

_They danced to the traditional son of the four nations and bowed to each other once they were finished. _

_Lord Retaw stood up on the stage to silence everyone. Katara looked up at her father proudly. She admired him both as the king of the water nation and as a father. Her mother, Lady Parvati, was one of the greatest women she had ever known. She was also one of the greatest waterbenders in the nation. She had always favored her mother over her father because she was the one who taught her how to waterbend. _

_On the other side of her father, she saw her goofy fourteen-year-old brother. Her brother was a boy whose voice still cracked when he yelled and a boy who she cared for deeply. Sokka was a spitting image of her father and a warrior in training. He had always fought with Katara so he could become a better fighter._

"_Ladies and gentleman, princesses and princes from all nations, welcome," Lord Retaw announced. "Today, as you all know is Princess Katara's becoming of age ceremony and birthday," He exclaimed to the crowd as they applauded. Katara was brought up on stage to stand next to her mother._

"_This is also the day that she is to be engaged to Prince Jet." The older Earth Nation prince stood up and slid a necklace around Katara's neck. Once he finished tying the band, he slid his index finger across her shoulder blades while whispering, "You will be mine Katara, very soon."_

_Katara shivered slightly at his touch and comment, not because he was acting kind to her, but because, from what she heard, he was a ruthless teenager, getting his way in everything. _

_Katara was just shocked from the whole thing. She didn't want to be some treaty for two lands to make peace, nor did she want an arranged marriage. She tried to say something to her family, but nothing would come out._

_She heard the cheers of people from everyone. She was about to burst into tears._

"_Stop cheering!" she yelled loudly and viciously. Everyone was shocked at the tone the princess was using. Katara turned to her father, "How could you do this to me, setting up an arranged marriage, and to him!" she pointed disgustedly at jet. "Father, out of my family, I though you would know me better than this," Katara yelled, tears streaming down her face. " I will not go through with this!" she yelled viciously._

_Her father looked at her with disgust in her eyes. "If you have no pleasure in serving you nation to do what is right, you have no honor or respect for your family or people. You have ashamed me in from of my people and you have ashamed your family... you are no daughter of mine." He spoke with his back turned._

_Katara just saw everyone around her and they all looked at her with new hate she had never seen. Even Sokka had turned away. She ran to the doors of the hall and right as she was about to open them, she saw the fire nation soldiers. She screamed a blood-curdling scream as she ran away. _

_They began shooting fire everywhere, sabotaging the entire hall. Panic was everywhere as everyone ran away from the danger that they were currently in. All of the waterbenders appeared and began to fight against the soldiers, Katara's family included. Katara just stood behind the entry doors, whimpering, when someone caught her eye, a teenage boy who looks a little older than her, in fire nation clothes. He looked as if he was shouting orders to all the soldiers. _

_She had to admit she was very handsome, with his golden eyes, toned muscles, and his armor. She could have sworn that she caught him smirking at her, but she just ignored it. She continued to look at her family fight. Her father and brother, defeating all the fire scum in their way. But when she looked at her mother, she was surprised to see that she looked weak and scared. Katara just had to go help her._

_She ran to her mother but was suddenly stopped by the young fire nation boy. "I'll save you from this," he said in a manly voice. Katara tried to struggle free, but his grip was too tight. _

_She turned to her mother, who mouthed 'I Love you' to her before she was killed by a blast of fire. Katara was broken, what was she to do without her mother? She just broke down into tears at that point, confused and alone. _

_The young boy felt a little guilty for her but he brushed it away. He was tough, they had killed his mother, and so he could do the same._

_All of a sudden the hall began to shake. The boy figured that Katara must be the one causing it; she looked like a water bender, a powerful one at it._

"_Zuko, we must leave at once," one of the soldiers told him. Zuko turned to look at Katara and gave her a kiss on her hand, "till we meet again," he told her._

_Once the fire troops left, Katara was just left with her father and brother. "Katara I never want to see you face again; leave this place by morning." Katara obeyed, and with red eyes and a tear stained face, left the room with nothing left._ End flashback

Katara woke up with a sweat. She had been having this dream lately and she was starting to get worried. That boy was coming back in her dreams many times too. At least she had her gran-gran with her. The day of her banishment was two years ago and now she was a fifteen-year-old girl stuck on an ugly ship, with a useless task that could never be accomplished; to capture the Avatar.

**Ok so there's the first chapter of my story so far. I hope you guys like it. If you're a Kataang shipper just leave this story now, unless you want to read a Zutara with slight Kataang. Ok so I can't wait to see where this story will. I still don't even know but I some ideas. **

**Ok now click on the review button and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

A Mixed Love Story

A/N: OMG did everyone see the new episode! I WAS LIKE WOWOWOWOW! Haha it was amazing!

I'm glad people are enjoying my story, it's fun but sort of hard when u have to remember to try to keep them in character even though they are opposite characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar (do I have to say this each chapter?)

* * *

**Ch.2: A New Hope**

"Money sir, money for the poor?" a young man said to the people of the streets.

"Go back to the dump you came from, you filthy peasant," a monkey-faced looking man said to the boy while kicking him in the stomach.

The teenager just stood his spot though. How was he supposed to feed his sister and uncle tonight?

"Zuko!" a girl in fire nation clothes came up to him with a worried look upon her face. She was quite beautiful; she had ivory black hair that was pulled back into a bun and golden eyes just like her brother. "Uncle says that we've got to go home now!"

"But Zula…"

"No but Zuko, I won't here nothing of it."

Zuko sighed and started walking home with his sister. This was the third time that week with no money. Zula looked at her brother, she felt a sorry for him; he was a powerful firebender who had a very bad temper. He was a hard working normal teenage boy, but no one would pay attention to him because he was a mere peasant.

"Zula, why don't we get some fish from the water, I'm sure that would fill us up tonight!"

Zula nodded as they headed to fire nation waters. While fishing in the waters, Zuko stuck his fishing pole into the ground. All of a sudden the siblings felt a rumbling under their feet. Zuko stood his ground while he told Zula to run away. The water began to swirl into a massive whirlpool and a spherical shaped ball rose through it. Zuko looked at the mass of air with fear, but still acted brave and stood his ground like the heard headed person that he was. A massive blue light was released into the sky for everyone to see.

* * *

The blue light stunned Katara and her crew; while it was disappearing, Katara had a smile on her face. Her crew knew what that light was for, her grandmother knew what that light was for, and she, most of all, knew what that light was for. He was back!

* * *

Zuko just stood there, amazed and shocked at the same time to see a boy lying on the sand with a big furry creature behind him. All of a sudden, the boy's stormy eyes shot wide open. He stood up carefully, looking at his surroundings, when he suddenly saw two faces, one of a girl and one of a boy. 

Zuko looked at the boy with curiosity; here was a strange little boy with arrows engraved on his arms, feet and the top of his head. He looked to be around the age of twelve. He wore very strange clothing and he had a smile that could brighten your day in a matter of seconds.

"I'm Zuko, who are you?" Zuko asked curiously looking at the boy, " and what's that" he said pointing to the big furry creature.

I'm Aang and this is my flying bison Appa!" he replied with a huge grin on his face.

"… Yeah, and this is Zula, my flying sister," Zuko replied with a joking manner.

An abrupt sneeze was heard and Aang was seen up in the air, coming down to the earth slowly.

"You just sneezed and flew ten feet into the air!" Zula explained

"Really? It felt higher than that." Aang replied foolishly.

"Wait, you must be an Airbender" Zuko said while pointing at Aang

"I guess I am," replied the boy.

Aang walked up to Zuko and in a pleading voice asked, " Could you do one thing for me?"

" What is it?" Zuko asked curiously.

" Will you go tortoise sledding with me!" he said so fast that Zuko could barely understand what he said.

Zuko looked at Zula then at Aang and smiled while leading the way.

* * *

After hours of playing together and having fun, they all headed back to the village. Once they arrived, everyone crowded around the newcomer, staring at him with awe. 

"Why are they all looking at me like that; did Appa sneeze on me?" Aang asked while looking at his clothes.

"It's just that we haven't seen an airbender on over a hundred years, we thought they were all extinct," a pleasantly plump man told him, "that is, until my niece and nephew found you."

"Extinct!"

"Aang, this is my uncle" Zula told him.

"Call me uncle Iroh."

Aang amused the villagers with many of his airbending skills. Showing them his tricks with his staff.

* * *

Zuko and Aang had been talking for a while, when they stumbled on an old water navy ship. Zuko tells him that this ship had been haunting their village ever since his uncle was a little boy; it was one of the first attacks that started the war. Aang asked him what war was he talking about. Zuko knew that Aang must have trapped in the ocean for more than 100 years. He also told him that that the ship may be booby-tapped; Aang just ignored the comment and went in. 

"Aang, I'm warning you, something bad could happen."

"Don't worry Zuko, with your firebending and my airbending, we'll be safer than u can say yip-yip."

Sure enough, Zuko was right and something did happen; Aang stepped of a small string setting of a flare that whistled through the sky. At that very moment, Aang and Zuko ran out of the ship, just barely making it out before they were trapped.

* * *

Princess Katara had been looking at the events taking place. That boy dressed in fire nation, had she seen him before? He looked oddly familiar. Her thoughts were interrupted when her grandmother tapped her on her shoulder. 

"What is it Gran-Gran?"

"Look for yourself."

Katara looked through her telescope once again, but instead of looking at the fire nation boy she looked at the boy next to him.

"Head south men" she yelled with an evil grin on her face.

'You will be mine Avatar, whether you like it or not.'

* * *

Yayyy another chapter finished! I hope u like it; it took me a long time. And just to tell you all Zuko has no scar. Ok well please **R'n review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people..I'm soooo sorry that I couldn't update in a while. Its just that the teachers were giving us soo much work over the last weeks so ya. Well thank you to all the reviews they really cheered me up! I am now on break so I will try to get in more updates. So I wont talk so much anymore…on with the story!**

* * *

**Living the moment**

Zuko and Aang were running back to the village when Zula came up to both of them.

"What is you problem, are you trying to get all of us killed?"

Zuko and Aang looked stupidly at each other with confused looks on their faces not knowing what in the world she was talking about.

Zula sighed at the boys' foolishness and yelled, "You idiots, you just signaled the water navy!"

"Wait now, Aang didn't do…" Aang cut off Zuko.

"I'm sorry, I'm the one who led Zuko into the ship; I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"Any trouble?" Zula screamed, "You know what, we were doing fine until you came along and now…there's going to be trouble."

Iroh had joined them and he was frowning at Aang, knowing that now the villagers would be in danger.

"Aang you don't belong in this village; leave at once," Zula told the young monk.

"Zula leave Aang alone, he didn't do anything… that bad; besides we can fend off for ourselves." Zuko told his younger sister

"Zuko; dad told us that we have to protect each other through everything we go through and now, I'm protecting you from him," She pointed at Aang with disgust.

"You know what Zula," Zuko told his sister, " Aang has brought something to our lives that we haven't experienced in a long time-fun; and now you just want to go and ruin it for us?" He said while walking closer to his sister.

"Shut up Zuko," she said while turning away from her brother. "You don't know anything."

"You know she's right Zuko," Iroh finally decided to speak up.

"Fine if all of you don't care then Aang and I are going to go to the eastern fire tribe and find me a master," Zuko exclaimed while grabbing Aang's arm and dashing towards Appa.

"You'd seriously leave us for him?" Zula almost said in a whisper.

Zuko had to think would he seriously leave his home, his family, for one little boy? '_I've been with my family forever, it's my home, but why did I want to leave for this mere boy.'_ Zuko looked at his sister and then at his uncle, then he turned his attention to Aang._ 'Should I really?'_

Aang interrupted his thoughts "Zuko, I don't want to get in-between you and your family; I'll just leave.

"But Aang, you have no where to, where will u stay?" Zuko asked

"I think I'll just go back to the air temple, there's bound to be an airbender or two up there." Aang answered hopefully. He climbed up Appa and turned around and looked at the people, " It was nice meeting you all. He left without a second glance.

"Zuko, are you okay?" his uncle appeared to him with a look of sympathy on his face.

"I hope you're happy," Zuko yelled viciously. "You just ruined my one chance, to get out of this dump and actually do something with my life and actually learn how to master firebending; but no, you want me to stay here, with you two and just waste my life away."

Zula and Iroh looked shocked at his outburst. Sure they've seen Zuko angry but never like that.

* * *

Aang was slowly leaving the village. His couldn't stop thinking._ 'Why, why did this happen to me. It's all because of these stupid abilities. I never wanted it, I never asked for it. O is this how the gods want to punish me?' 'I finally found somewhere where I actually had friends again and they didn't know and they treated me equally.'_

Just as he was about to take a breath he saw a ship; and not just any ship._ 'Oh no, the water nation.'_

Sliding down Appa, he tells him to wait there as he runs towards the village_. 'I hope I can get there in time.'_

* * *

This was the traditional way, the way of the fire nation. Zuko was getting ready for a battle. _'I'm ready to defeat those scum.' _He though while sharpening his blade.

* * *

"Are you ready Princess Katara?" Her grandmother asked her

"More than I have ever been." She smiled maliciously.

* * *

It was quiet, to quiet. The people of the village, waiting for the water nation ship to approach. Zuko stands watch, waiting for the time to come. The ship comes crashing into the wall, yet Zuko is still waiting to fight. _'I can't wait to just kill the leader of that ship.' _He thought.

The door of the vessel hissed open and slammed into the icy ground causing it rumble a little, and Princess Katara and her water nation soldiers. She stood there proudly until Zuko came into her view. She stood there, staring at him with her aquamarine eyes. He was indeed handsome. He had his uniform fitted tightly around his body with all his muscles showing in the right place. She just knew she had seen that face somewhere, she would have never forgotten those molten yellow eyes. She felt like he was looking into her very soul.

Zuko just stood there with his mouth hung open. He had never seen anyone so..so..beautiful. How could anyone that has been heard to be so cruel be so dainty looking and pretty. He noticed that she was wearing a tight uniform that hugged her in all the right places. Zuko felt some attraction for her; she looked quite around his age. _'I've seen her before, I just know it. It feels like I have seen those eyes how could I ever forget.'_

Katara was the first to step out of her trance. "Where is the Avatar?" she yelled knocking Zuko out of his drool fest.

"What are you talking about, the Avatar hasn't been seen around for ages." Iroh answered

Zula tries to hit Katara with her boomerang but it misses. But she gets her with a punch in the stomach.

Katara becomes very angry and starts to collect water. But, suddenly, Aang shows up! He gets into his fighting stance when he notices that the leader of the soldiers was a girl. He knew suddenly he liked her but he had to fight her.

The princess and the soldiers circle around Aang while Katara gets into her fighting stance.

"So, I heard you were looking for me?" Aang looked at her

' _What is he talking about, wait, this is the AVATAR?... but he is just a mere boy!'_

Katara released the though from her head and starts to attack Aang, using all her energy to defeat him. Aang just wards off the attacks with his staff.

Aang notices that the water is getting to close towards the villagers and starts to worry because someone could get hurt.

"Wait, stop; I'll go with, just leave the villagers at peace." Aang said defeated.

Katara nods her head in agreement and the water nation soldiers take him from behind and take him into the ship.

"Wait Aang, don't do this." Zuko tells the child.

"It's okay Zuko, I'll be fine. Just make sure you take care of Appa for me while I'm gone. Zuko nods in agreement.

Zuko watches the airbender while he was taken up the ramp when Katara looked at him. She smiled and gave him a wink before turning around leaving the ship. Zuko was blushing madly but he was glad no one saw him.

"Set course for the water nation men, we're going home." She yelled with victory in her voice.

* * *

Soon the ship leaves and everything goes back to normal. While everyone else works, Zuko stands off at the edge of the village, staring at the burning horizon. As Zula walks by Zuko speaks up.

"You know Zula, we should really go after that ship, I mean Aang saved our lives and we should only return the favor. I mean do you know any other twelve-year-old boy who would sacrifice himself for us from that beau.. I mean evil princess." Zuko caught himself making sure that his sister didn't hear his slip.

"So are you coming or not?" Zula asked pointing at the canoe in the water.

Zuko runs quickly over to his sister and hugs her while thanking her. As Iroh approaches from behind, he gives his niece and nephew a small bundle of supplies to help them on their journey ahead of them.

"I believe in you to," He told them. "It's been a long time since I had any hope at all."

With last minute good-byes they turn to leave.

"How in the world are we supposed to catch a ship with a lame canoe?" Zuko asks bewildered when Appa shows up.

* * *

Aang was being lead down a damp stairway. He was frightened but had an idea up his sleeve.

"Hey have you two ever fought and airbender before; I bet I could take both of you on with my hands tied behind my back," Aang told the soldiers while they ignored him.

Just as one of the soldiers were about to open the door Aang takes a deep breath and blew himself and the guards away from the cell knocking them out. Aang runs with all his might to the deck of the ship. He knocks down a heavy door from his bending. As he continues running he hears something that he didn't want to hear.

"The Avatar has escaped and is now among us." One of the soldiers yelled in a loud tube like horn.

* * *

"WHY DOESN'T THIS STUPID ANIMAL FLY?" Zula yelled becoming very aggravated with the animal.

"Abracadabra, move it, open sesame…" he yelled, trying to find a word that would make him fly.

"Appa do you want to save Aang?" Zuko asks nicely into the bison's ear.

"… Yip-yip." Zula attempts at her last try when Appa started flying.

The siblings looked at each other in shock but were very happy.

* * *

As Aang continues running throughout the hallways, he comes across some water nation soldiers with swords in their hands.

"Haha you guys can't catch me." Aang yelled while using his airbending to walk on the walls, avoiding them.

He runs to the end until he ends up at a ladder where another soldier is waiting for him. Upon arrival, the soldier shoots a water whip at him but Aang just flips over soldier's head, avoiding him. Aang's tied wrists cut along the soldiers sharp helmet freeing his hands from his binds. After opening door after door, he finds a sleeping Gran-Gran.

"Sorry," He apologizes in a whisper while sneaking out of the room. He soon stumbles into Katara's room after seeing his staff in the hallway.

As Aang steps inside, the door closes shut Katara at the end of it. She narrows her eyes, mad at how she had underestimated the Avatar. Getting into her battle stance, she shoots water at her opponent and Aang dodges every one of them by ducking and rolling. Katara comes close to Aang so he can't avoid her anymore. Aang does the unthinkable and kisses her on the lips. It was short but sweet. Katara just stood there disgusted while Aang was smirking getting a huge ball of air ready.

"You little brat, you had no right in kissing me." Katara yelled at him angrily.

"Too bad, Cause I like you and you can't do anything about it. He said to her again smashing his lips upon hers more forcefully this time. Katara tried to push him off herself but he was using the power of Air to keep him on top of her. He soon forcefully pushed his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. Finally she used a water whip and hit him in the head. He becomes shocked at her actions.

"Feisty now, are we." Aang smiled his little smirk while licking his lips. "You taste good, do you know that, you would make a fine wife."

Katara knew this boy had power, but not that much. Just as she was about to hit him once more in the head he pushed her onto the mattress in the room and used his airbending to knock her into the wall, knocking her unconscious.

"See you around." He said slyly while leaving her presence.

Running out of the room, he was shocked at what he did. He had never done anything like that to anyone. What was coming over him?

Aang runs out onto a little balcony of the ship where he throws his staff out and expands it. Right when he was about to leave, Katara grabs onto his foot.

"There is no way that you are leaving after you did that, you will be punished for your actions." Katara told him sternly.

Katara and Aang get back into there fighting stances. Katara was becoming scared around him but she wouldn't show it. She instantly began to swarm water all around the boy, Aang dodging all of them. Appa soon appears and Katara gets her final attack as Aang drops down into the icy waters.

"Aang!" Zuko screams, hoping that his friend was okay.

Suddenly Aang's eyes begin to glow and he starts to spin created a small whirlwind of water that spirals upwards looking like a tornado. He lands back on the deck and the water forms a circle around him, which he flings towards Katara and her soldiers, knocking most of the off the deck.

Soon Aang's eyes and arrows on him begin to fade from the glow, Aang get weak and he fall softly forward on the deck. As Appa lands, Zula and Zuko jump off to see if their friend was okay. They take him back to Appa and go back to fight.

The soldiers start closing into them but stopped when Katara uses her waterbending. She swirls the water upward, only for it to be thrown backward. The water torn quickly into a sheet of ice froze Zulas' feet to the ground.

"Ahh" Zula yells while breaking the chunks with her boomerang.

As Zula tries to unfreeze her feet the guards start to close in on Katara again but this time she does it right and freezes all the men in her reach.

The trio leave as Appa takes flight and Gran-Gran comes out of her room, yawning.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked with curiosity in her eyes.

She viewed all the water nation soldiers on the floor, some frozen and Katara laying on the floor. She runs to her to help her up; Katara watches Appa and instructs that he be shot down. Katara and Gran-Gran use their waterbending to shoot it at Aang but he just swirls it around his staff and knocks it into a valley, causing the pieces of mass rock to block the surroundings of the ship.

Katara look up to the Avatar. "I swear Avatar, I will never underestimate you again." She said to herself while touching her lips; _'Nor will I let you get that close to me ever again.' _ She saw lust in the Avatar's eyes, she hated it, he was just a boy, younger than her, and so not her type.

"I need to meditate," Katara told her grandmother while going to her room.

Asdjfhasdjfh

"Wow Aang, how did you do that cool waterbending trick?" Zula asks him with interest in her eyes.

"I don't know really, I just… did it." He said looking at the floor of the saddle.

"Aang, why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Zuko looks sternly at the boy.

"Because…I never wanted to be." He looked out towards the horizon

"You know Aang," Zuko started, " the world has been waiting for the Avatar to show up and put an end to this war. If legend is correct, then you need to master waterbending, then Earthbending then Firenbening."

Aang looks at Zuko and told him that they could master firebending together in the eastern fire nation.

"And you know Zula, you could kick some waterbending butt on the way there." Zuko noted while his sister smiled.

Aang smiled, he was finally happy, he has friends that are going to help him throughout the journey. He thought of Katara, she certainly was beautiful and a good kisser even if he did all the work. He was going to maker he his. "Princess Katara is wonderful…" Aang said.

Zuko looked at his friend and a sudden jealousy began to form in the pit of his stomach, wondering why Aang would say such a thing. He let it pass for the time being and let himself drift to sleep, waiting for the adventure of a lifetime to begin…

* * *

**OMG FINALLY this chapter took like 4 hours, you should be happy for it.**

**A/N: THIS IS NOT A KATAANG, I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A KATAANG! It is dedicated to my hardcore Kataang friend..she will convert her ways and become like us! haha I also just have to get some juicy parts to get Zuko's jealousy going so there will be some kataang moments but Katara will not enjoy. **

**Katara: of course I won't**

**Me: good girl**

**This is still a ZUTARA story, so do not fret Zutara fans it will come soon because I'm a hard core Zutara fan and I was kinda disgusted writing the part of Kataang. All my updates will be slow and some fast because the second season has to start and I don't want to hurry my story and then end at the season finale and then wait for like ever! Ok well Review please! Tell me what you think!**

**O ya I will try posting the next chapter around next week**

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! It helps me write faster and I want to know ure thoughts on the story even if it's a flame.**

** Also if you didn't like the Kataang part..please tell me and i will try to fix it...  
**


	4. A day full of surprises

**Hey guys.. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time..i was busy with a bunch of stuff..but finally im gonna get to post this chapter! Go ahead..just read it!**

**A/N: by the way this is story is AU and I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender…Nickelodeon does.**

**

* * *

A day full of surprises**

Katara was trying to calm herself down after Bato, the water kingdom Commander, had just fought her to duel her in an Ap Kai. 'What was that man's problem?' 'He just barged up onto my ship thinking that he could defeat me?' 'Well he was wrong'…_flashback_

_Princess Katara docks her ship at a water nation port. Her ship needed many repairs from her encounter with the Avatar._

"_Hurry up men, we don't have much time before we lose track of the Avatar," she yelled to her crewmembers .All of a sudden, Bato walks up to Gran-Gran and Katara welcoming them to his harbor. Katara sneered as she saw the man she hated with a passion walk up to her._

"_My Princess… You have grown quite beautiful during these past few years," He told her with a lustful grin on his face, reaching to touch his hand on her delicate face. But Katara quickly slapped his hand away from her. Bato quickly became angered but regained his composure._

"_May I ask why your ship is damaged?" Bato asked Katara_

"_Well it really is a funny story captain…"Katara was about to say when Bato interrupted her._

"_Oh my dear princess, I am no longer a captain; I have been promoted to Commander now."_

"_Well then **commander**, let my Gran-Gran tell you how it happened." Katara answered with a sneer as she urged her grandmother to make a lie of everything._

"_We crashed into a Earth Nation ship while we were sailing," She answered bluntly._

_Bato of course didn't believe them but simply asked if they would like to join for a drink._

"_I'm sorry Commander, but we must be on our way; it was nice talking to you." She told him forcing a smile onto her face._

"_Come Katara, at least be polite and accept the man's offer," her grandmother told her._

_Katara agreed and followed the Commander to his ship. _

_

* * *

_

"_By the end of the year I believe that we will have the Earth Kingdom's capital under water nation rule and the Water Lord will take victory of this war." Bato told the two ladies._

"_Hmph, My father is a fool if he actually thinks people will follow him, all he's done is cause damage." Katara said nonchalantly _

"_You've been at sea for two years and still you have no respect for anyone at all; so how's the search for the Avatar coming along?" Bato asked_

"_We still haven't found him yet." Katara lied straight to Bato_

"_O come now, hasn't anything interesting happened to you these last two years?" Bato asked trying to pry some information out of her._

"_Besides seeing some whales…no not really." Katara told him plainly. "We have wasted your time staying here, so now we must take our leave." Katara stood up walking towards the door when two guards came up and prevented her from going any further._

"_While you were here, some of my crew members went to your ship to interrogate them." Bato said, "They confirmed that you had captured the Avatar but let him escape right out of your palm."_

_Katara was stuck; the commander had just found out her secret, she would have a word with her crew when she got back to her ship. All of a sudden Bato came up to her from behind sliding his arms across her shoulders making her uncomfortable._

"_Now, tell me again how your ship was damaged by the earth kingdom." He told her in a whisper._

_

* * *

_

_I'm not going to tell you anything Bato!" Katara yelled at him_

"_You truly are pathetic; a mere 12 year old boy, the Avatar, defeated you and you waterbenders, no wonder you father banished you." Bato sneered while slapping her once again in the face._

"_I promise I will not underestimate him again." Katara told him_

"_I'll make sure of it, you are not going to hunt the Avatar any longer." Bato told her_

"_WHAT, why?" Katara yelled_

"_This job is to big for a mere teenager to handle, the Avatar is mine now." Bato said_

_Katara let out her anger and jumped towards the Commander but a couple of guards held her back. Bato went up to his guards and told them to keep the prisoners here for the time being. As Katara's anger welled up, Gran-Gran just sat calmly in the corner requesting for another cup of tea._

_

* * *

_

_Bato returns to his tent and asks his guards if the search party is ready. Once they told him they were, he went up to Katara and told her that he would her go when they had left the port._

"_Aren't you afraid that we could stop you?" Katara asks but Bato just laughs in her face. Katara stands up, ready for a fight. 'Bato shouldn't be underestimating me; I will capture the Avatar first!' She thought_

"_What you want to fight me now?" Bato asks smartly, "How could you, I mean, do you want to face the same fate you did two years ago, to be ashamed?" Bato told her. "You even have that stupid water mark on your back to prove that you are a disgrace to your nation."_

_Katara had last it at that point and yells at Bato, "I declare a duel between us, an Ap Kai—a water duel."_

"_Katara are you sure, I mean, do you remember the last time you fought a master?" Gran-Gran stood up looking worriedly at the banished princess._

"_How could I ever forget," Katara says so only her grandmother could hear her._

_

* * *

_

_Princess Katara and Commander Bato were facing each other, waiting for the duel to begin. Katara was in her training clothes while Bato was shirtless in just some baggy training pants._

"_Princess, do not forget the Waterbending basics." Gran-Gran says to Katara_

"_Don't worry grandmother, I will not let Bato win." Katara told her whole smirking_

_They duel started when a man rang the gong from the above field. They both use a water whip, each being avoided or blocked. Bato throws his fiercest water whips at Katara, each hitting her directly in the face. She finally falls backwards and Bato jumps right in front of her, sending icicles into Katara's face. But right when he was about to hit her, Katara was able to twist out of the harmful blow just in time. Now the tables are turned and Bato trips and falls to the floor, and Katara smirking, ends up to be the one standing over him. Katara has her icicles ready at aim, but Bato tell Katara to release him. Katara does as he is told but shoots a waterwhip at Bato... only to aim it directly to the ground beside him._

_Bato, a little amazed, says to Katara, "You father had raised a coward."_

_Katara just ignores the comment and walks away. "If you get in my way next time, I won't hold back," Katara said while stopping in her tracks. At that point, Bato is furious, and gets up to overwhelm Katara with a massive wave; However, Gran-Gran grabs his hands before he could control the water and throws him backwards._

"_What a disgrace Bato, even in exile, Katara was more honorable than you. Thank you for the tea, it was delicious, but we must take our leave." Gran-Gran says calmly Leaving Bato in a shocked state. End flashback_

He should have known better than to mess with her. She was trained by the best. She couldn't help but smirk to herself, thinking of how good it was to finally defeat Bato. She had finally calmed herself down by meditating. Breathing slow deep breaths while moving the water from right to left slowly with her palms.

Gran-Gran interrupts Katara session by telling her that they have completely lost sight of the Avatar. Katara knew she shouldn't have lost control by she did anyway, turning the water into tiny icicles and throws it at the wall against her.

"There may have been sightings of him, but it is impossible to track down." Gran-Gran indicated.

* * *

Appa had been flying over the ocean for a couple of hours now. Zula, Zuko, Aang, and his new pet Momo a lemur; were very restless by now.

"If no ones going to say it then I will, we are LOST," Zuko yelled at no one in particular.

Aang can feel the tension between everybody so he goes near Zula to show her something. He had developed a mixture of feelings for the beautiful fire nation girl but still held his heart for the princess.

"Look at this Zula," he told her while doing an airbending trick which was twirling a couple of marbles in the palm of his hand.

"That's nice Aang," Zula said while sewing her brother's pants.

"But you didn't even look up," He said disappointedly to her.

"O come now Aang, you got to give girls their space when they're sewing," Zuko replied in his own sexist remark.

Zula just looked up at him with a scowl on her face," What do you mean we need our space?" She asked questing him.

"Well it's just that guys need their space when they go hunting or fishing, and girl's need their space when their sewing and doing girly stuff." Zuko replied smartly

"All finished, and look at what a fine job I did with you pants," She told him trying to keep herself calm.

"But Zula, there's still a hole," he said his voice cracking while sticking his hand through the hole.

Aang was just watching them amused at the siblings fight when he told them that they needed to land for his own reasons.

"Aang we just made a pit stop yesterday, we should do more flying before we stop again," Zuko tell his him.

"He's right Aang, we need to get to the North Pole so you can get a master for waterbending," she told Aang.

All of a sudden a giant fish jumps out of the water and Aang quickly strips of his clothes only leaving linen wrapped around his waist.

"That's why we're here, I'm going to ride the elephant koi." He said grinning widely.

As soon as he jumps head first into the water, he screams, it was too cold. But he just ignores it and goes under water rising up on the back of a giant elephant koi.

"Hey Zula, look," He yells to the girl but his frown turns upside down when he sees Zula leaving to make sure Appa doesn't eat something.

As Aang continues to hang on the back of the elephant koi, he doesn't realize that something in the water brings another koi fish down under.

Zula soon returns and her and Zuko scream at Aang. "Get out of the water," but the young airbender couldn't hear them, he thinks they're waving at him so he waves back.

But soon, the koi fish he was on goes down and he realizes that he is in trouble. The fish flung him off into the water. A giant black fin starts rushing towards him from behind. Screaming, he runs the whole way back on top of the water slamming into Zuko in the process.

Aang starts to put his clothes on and the group gets ready to leave when…

**

* * *

Yes my first cliff, but I think you can all guess what's going to happen next. This ch. wasn't that long but I got to start getting ready to go to a party. First of all I would like to thank SleepingDragon13 for her idea about the Katara vs. Bato thing. And thank you LunaChaos for verifying that this story was AU. If I forgot anyone else I'm sorry but I will try to remember next ch. Hope you liked this ch. Please review and I promise I will try to put Zutara in the next ch. REVIEW! NOW! lol**

**Boylessgirl52941 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yayyy! I got reviews! I love u guys! Ok so someone told me that my story is pretty boring and im agreeing with them. If you have any ideas at all to spice up the story please tell me! Thank you! On with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender…Nickelodeon does…and if I did own it…Zuko and Katara would be together faster then you could say ZUTARA!**

**Recap.**

_But soon, the koi fish he was on goes down and he realizes that he is in trouble. The fish flung him off into the water. A giant black fin starts rushing towards him from behind. Screaming, he runs the whole way back on top of the water slamming into Zuko in the process._

_Aang starts to put his clothes on and the group gets ready to leave when…_

* * *

Many warriors surround them. Zula holds up her fathers boomerang while Zuko gets into his firebending stance. Aang stand in front of the siblings ready to attack. The warriors were very agile and trained well. Our hero's didn't have the chance to even strike when they were blindfolded and gagged, being dragged away to unknown place.

* * *

They arrive at a village not to far off from the place where they were ambushed. Zula held her head, trying to remember what had happened. Slowly Aang and Zuko woke up thinking it was all just a dream.

Zula finally takes the piece of cloth off of her eyes to see a group of warrior girls standing in front of her.

"I demand to speak with the men and the leader who captured us!" She shouted not noticing the stares she was getting from girls.

"What men?" A girl said from the group walking up to the trio.

Zula all of a sudden realized her mistake. There were no men…it was these girls.

"Wait a second; what do u mean there are no men, I mean who else could have attacked it us. It couldn't have been YOU girls. C'mon girls are sissy's they're not supposed to fight. All they do is cook, sew, and keep us men company." Zuko's sexist comment may have cost him something.

"You know girls; I think the Unagi will eat very well tonight" The leader of the group once again speaking up.

Zuko looked scared all of a sudden and ran behind Aang for protection (I know Zuko's OOC but just work with me..ok?) whimpering in fear.

"I'm sorry for my brother's stupid sexist remark," Zula looked over at her brother with her teeth clenched.

"Don't feel sorry for me sweetie, you have to live with him," laughing at the angry faces Zuko was making. "By the way, my name is Suki."

"My name's Zula and this is my brother Zuko and the one in front of him is Aang."

"I'm so sorry that we caused so much trouble, it's just that…well… I wanted to ride the elephant koi." Aang told her sheepishly

"He lies," a distant voice from the crowd could be heard. Many other voices started to speak up: "How can we be sure they're not from the Water Nation," "Ya they might be spies" Kyoshi stayed out of the war for this long, we don't need to be brought in."

Aang smiles, hearing the name Kyoshi, "I used to know Kyoshi" He told them.

A man in a blue coat with whit fur hanging over his shoulders appeared to them, " Avatar Kyoshi was born here over 400 years ago and has been dead for centuries, how could you have known her?"

"Ha ha, easy, I'm the Avatar"

Suki and the man still have doubts for this young boy, "Throw them to the unagi!" They warriors started coming after Aang and they almost had a hold of him when he used his airbending to get out of their clutches. Everyone becomes too excited as they see that Aang really is the Avatar. Word soon spreads that the Avatar is on Kyoshi Island.

"Did you hear that the Avatar has arrived on Kyoshi Island!" an excited little girl explains to a local fisherman. The fisherman quickly drops his fish in shock but picks it up again. The fish travels from Nation to Nation, the news of the Avatar spreading with it. Soon the fish land on a plate in front of Katara.

"What?" She yells to the servant who had just given her dinner. She quickly walks away. 'I will not let the Avatar escape this time.'

* * *

In honor of the Avatar's return, the people of Kyoshi began cleaning up the place. The statue of Kyoshi, being old and worn out, was being repainted and cleaned up. Appa was getting a grooming. What more could they possibly want?

Breakfast is set out for the three kids. Aang just keeps eating like a vacuum, Zula just keeps looking at the food to make sure nothing's wrong with it, and Zuko wasn't even eating.

'How could I have been captured by a bunch of girls?' he asks himself in disgust. He looks at his food once again but this time takes an armful of the desserts and walks away.

"What is Zuko so angry about, it's great here; I mean we're getting the royal treatment!" Aang stuffed one more dessert into his mouth.

"Now Aang, don't get comfortable here, you know it's too dangerous to stay in one place for too long." Zula gave Aang some thoughtful words.

"But Zula, the people adore me here, we have to stay for just a little while!" He pleaded giving her the famous puppy dog eyes.

"O ok, fine, but make sure none of this gets to your head, alright?" She told him

"Don't worry, I promise to keep myself in check."

" O Aangy poo!" He heard a little girl calling his name with a bunch of other admirers surrounding her.

"Sorry Zula, got to run!" He said with a little smirk leaving Zula alone. "_I'll give her one day to crack before she becomes jealous and comes to me."_

"_I'll give that boy one day before he cracks and runs back to me" _She thought as she walked into the market.

* * *

_Concentrate. Step left, cross over. Punch. Step right, squat. Kick. Breath in..._

"Sorry to interrupt your dance lesson ladies, I was just looking for a place to get a good work-out." Zuko said while walking into the Kyoshi warriors training session.

"And I am sorry to young warrior, I had no idea that you were a friend of the Avatar's" The girl named Suki replied.

"Yup, yup, Aang and me, we go way back let me tell you, while we were in my village I was teaching him the basics of fighting" Zuko said while trying to do a kick but failed miserably and fell to the floor.

"O really, you were a fighter? Then let's see some of your moves."

"AM, I am a fighter, and sure I'll fight you, I mean c'mon, you're just a bunch of girls"

Zuko makes the first move by punching a stream of fire at the warrior girl while she uses her fan to dodge it.

"So you're a firebender, should've known, I mean, you have a really bad temper" Suki said knowing this would make the young firebender crack.

"I do not have a TEMPER" Zuko shouted, but before he could punch her she took his hands and swiftly tied them to his legs.

"You were saying?" Suki said

"…… eh, shut up!" Zuko said while trying to hop on his stomach back to the village grounds.

* * *

Aang had finally escaped from the clutches of the girls and was walking back to where Zula was. _"She's probably flowing with jealousy by no, she'll run right into my arms and hold me and kiss me and... not gonna go there"_ Aang thought as he realized that he wanted Zula…a lot!.

"Hey Aang, would you help me carry all this stuff back into the room?" Zula asked without even looking at him once.

"O sorry I can't, I promised the GIRLS that I'd let them ride on Appa for a while…wanna come?"

"Not really, I don't think watching you show off to a bunch of girls is fun." She replies trying to keep her cool. "Aang, we really shouldn't stay her that much longer, Katara might come here any minute!"

"Not yet Zula, I haven't had this much fun in so long" He says when he hears someone calling his name.

"O Aangie, you promised us that you would take us on a ride on that big fluffy thing" One of the girls pouted.

"One second Koko!" He yelled back.

"Aang, I thought I told you not to let all that Avatar stuff go to your head!" Zula finally starts to lose herself.

"It didn't go to my head and it wont! Your probably just jealous since we're having so much fun without YOU!" Aang started yelling

"Why would I be jealous if I've been hanging around with Hiro all day." She said while pointing to a teenage boy who was waving at her.

"C'mon Aangie poo, ditch her, she doesn't appreciate you like I do!" The same girl from earlier yelled.

"I'm coming Koko, and do you know what, I want you to be my girlfriend!" Aang yelled to Koko.

"YAYYY! I've been waiting for this day forever!" Koko said while running and jumping into his arms.

"_The nerve of that boy, thinking that I'm jealous of him, well he's got another thing coming!"_ "O Hiro! How would you like to help me carry some stuff back to the room?" Zula said in her most seductive voice.

* * *

Zuko once again goes back to the warriors hut.

"I'll show those girls, I'm a man!" He said walking proudly into the room.

Right as he entered the room all eyes turned on him, watching him with every step he took towards Suki.

"So why did you come back, I thought that you would be to embarrassed to come back here after a girl defeated you." Suki said to Zuko

"I would be honored if you would teach me in the basics of fighting." Zuko said while bowing to the girl. "And I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

"We usually don't allow outsiders to train with us, let alone a boy…"

"Please, please, please, couldn't you make and exception this time!" Zuko whined to the female.

"Alright, but if you want toy train with us, you have to follow all of our traditions, and I mean all of them." Suki said to him

A couple of minutes later… 

"Awww man, c'mon, you cant expect me to wear this?" Zuko said looking at himself.

"You said you would follow all our traditions" She said nonchalantly.

"But I feel so girly!"

"You should feel proud wearing that uniform, the silk thread symbolizes the brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold insignia represents the honor of the warrior's heart" Suki told him, explaining the uniform.

"OK fin…" Zuko said before he was interrupted.

"Hey Zuko, nice dress!" Aang says as he walks by.

"Grrrrr…"

* * *

Back in the room, Zula and Hiro were talking about things making each other laugh when Aang comes barging into the room.

"What do you want Aang, I thought you would be spending time with your new girlfriend" Zula said while not even looking at his face.

"O nothing, I was just wondering if you want me to come with me and watch me ride the Unagi again?" Aang said, trying to show off to her.

"I told you once and I'll tell you again, I don't want to watch you show off to a bunch of girls, besides, Hiro and I were having an adult conversation, so could you leave" Zula said to him.

Aang leaves, knowing that he had lost his chances with her.

* * *

Zuko was still trying to master the complex moves the Suki was showing him.

"You know you can't master it all in one day." Suki tells him.

Wobbly, Zuko tries to act out the basic technique but ends up throwing his fan out the door and slamming into a tree.

"It isn't about strength Zuko; our technique is using our opponents force against them and waiting for an opening."

Stepping in, Zuko got a lucky shot, as he was able to push Suki down.

"You know I just fell on purpose to make you feel better?" Suki replies trying to cover up from the fall as Zuko starts laughing.

"Aww c'mon, you have to admit that I got you there" Zuko points at her smirking.

"Fine I admit, it was a lucky shot…but can you do it again?"

* * *

As Aang wades around in the water waiting for the unagi to come, Koko and the other girls start getting fed up of waiting.

"Sorry Aang, but we're getting bored and we have other things better than this to do." Koko tells him acting liker her normal bratty self.

"But Koko, you're my girlfriend!"

"Sorry Aang, I just can't have the pressure on me that you're the Avatar." She says trying to make up a lame excuse for him, leaving Aang alone in the water. However, as the girls step away, Zula steps up to shore, looking out at Aang.

"Zula, I'm so sorry for letting everything go to my head, and acting like a jerk" Aang yells from the water.

Swimming back to shore, the unagi suddenly shows up out of nowhere and Aang ends up on his back. Holding onto one of the unagi's whiskers for dear life as he gets tossed to and fro. Aang finally gets tossed off the Unagi landing on the water, looking unconscious.

"Aang!" Zula yells running to scoop Aang into her arms just as the unagi come charging right in front of them.

Zula throws a knife at the monster making it squeal in pain. But just as the unagi swims away, Katara's ship sails in. Once on shore Katara and her men start searching the area with their rhinos.

"Nothing here men, lets go to the village, the Avatar can't hide from us forever." Katara yells out to her soldiers.

Zula had Aang and herself behind a rock hiding from the soldiers. Once they left she looks Aang, seeing that he still is unconscious.

"I hope this really works." Zula said to herself while putting her lips on top of the Avatar, breathing into him, giving him breath.

The Avatar slowing starts fluttering opening his eyes to see Zula on top of him with her lips on his. He becomes too shocked to say anything and starts to cough. Zula quickly removes her lips from his trying to hide her blush from him.

"I have one piece of advice for you Zula." The young airbender tells her.

"What's that Aang?"

"Don't try to ride the unagi…it's not fun"

* * *

Zuko and Suki had been training for a while now and he had gotten better with her help. He was able to block a move from her fan. The two smile at each other but they hear screams from outside.

"Waterbenders have arrived on the shore," An old man yells at them and they soon leave the hut.

* * *

The residents of Kyoshi Island hide in their houses to hide from the waterbenders and their exiled princess.

"Where is the Avatar, I demand him to show himself!" Katara yells at the people of the Island. "Search the whole Island men and find him; he can't hide forever."

But as the other rhinos are making their way up the hill, Zuko, Suki, and the other warriors jump out of nowhere and attack, surprising everybody.

"There is no way in hell that you're gonna capture the Avatar" Suki charges at Katara and is able to dodge her waterbending but then is slammed into the ground as Katara's rhino slams his tail into her abdomen.

"You little bitch, you deserve to die" Katara gets ready to surround Suki's head with water so that she couldn't breathe but Zuko jumps in at just the right moment, slamming Katara off her rhino.

"Why you insolent little…" Katara couldn't continue her sentence as she gazed into her enemies golden eyes. _"I have to get over this, I can't always just stand here in front of him, but I know him from somewhere; but where?"_

Zuko was also trapped into those beautiful blue ocean eyes. _"How could someone so beautiful be so consumed with evil, but wait a minute, I remember those eyes, I've met her before..."_

But before Zuko could finish his thought Katara threw a water stream at the boy knocking him into a house. Becoming so enraged she starts turning he water into icicles and aiming at any person in sight.

"So Katara, are you looking for me?"

Katara turned around to see the little 12-year old boy standing in the center of the town.

"Yes Avatar, now let's begin" She yelled as she threw a water whip at him knocking his staff out of his hands. Aang retreats back and picks up the fans the girls were using earlier and uses it on the princess. Katara is thrown through the air and smashes into a pole.

Aang gets his staff back but then throws it up and flies over the village, frowning at all the destruction he had caused- some huts and the Avatar Kyoshi statue was broken into half, while other huts were damaged or completely destroyed.

"O Zula, it's all my fault, the villagers got their town destroyed just because they were trying to protect me."

"Maybe we should leave then; it would be wrong for us to run, but since Katara constantly follows you, he will probably leave Kyoshi once we leave." Katara said encouraging him

"I'll go call Appa," Aang said sadly.

* * *

The other warriors were still having a little trouble with the Water Nation soldiers that were accompanying Katara. Zuko and Suki are hiding out behind a hut.

"I'm sorry for the way I was acting towards you and the other warriors." Zuko said to the girl.

"Zuko, I'm a warrior" Suki said leaning towards Zuko kissing him on the cheek, "But I'm a girl too."

Zuko blushes as Suki backs off, " You have to get out of here." She runs off in another direction as Zuko walks over and climbs onto Appa's back.

"C'mon men, everyone back onto the ship, we can't lose sight of them again!" Katara yelled angrily at her crew.

* * *

"You know what Aang, you did the right thing. If we stayed there miss snotty princess would have destroyed everything." Zula told Aang comforting him.

Not satisfied, Aang suddenly stands and leaps off of Appa's back, diving back down into the water. He comes out on top of the unagi again, and stands on its head taking out his staff out and opening it. He shot a massive amount of air at the island drying everything that had become wet. It also made Katara and her men's hair puff up in all directions.

Aang jumps from the unagi as Appa flies by at the same time and catches Aang with his paws as they continue to fly off.

Climbing onto Appa's back, Aang sees the looks on Zula and Zuko's faces and knew he had some explaining to do.

"I know what I did was stupid and uncalled for and dangerous." Aang said while looking at his feet.

"That's very true," Zula said but nevertheless hugged him anyway, "I'm proud of you.

Aang gasps from surprise but hugs her back while smiling.

* * *

**YES! I finally finished this chapter, eh I still think it sucks but I really****can't think of any original ideas yet. When I write the waterbending scroll, I'll probably take the story into my own hands. **

**I'm sorry this took me so long, I've been studying for finals and school has been killing me. So this chapter was a bitch to write, 10 pages long. My hands hurt. So tell me what you think! Please review and if you have any ideas tell me! REVIEWS HELP ME AND ENCOURAGE ME! So please review! Thank you!**

**Boylessgirl52941**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok…so I know it's been soooo long…but blame school, seriously. I've had like a bunch of essay's due and a lot of tests…and to top it off…my parents have been punishing me by taking away my computer...so I'm finally on and here's the next chapter! Also thanks for all your awesome reviews…I will really try to update ASAP all the time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Avatar: The Last Airbender…but I know the new episodes are coming MARCH 17!**

* * *

'Oh no, what am I going to do, how am I supposed to learn the four elements in time. It's going to be impossible!' Aang thought while pacing around in a circle with a worried look on his face.

Zuko looked over at Aang and sighed. The airbender had not been his normal self lately. Always staring off into space, or just pacing. It was really worrying Zuko and Zula.

"Aang…?" Zula spoke up.

"I can't deal with this anymore, I can't do it. I never wanted it to happen to me… I just can't handle it anymore. Too much pressure…too much. I don't even know how to Firebend!" Aang ran to Zula's arms trying to control his emotions.

Zuko walked up to Aang and put a hand on his shoulder, "If you want to learn firebending, I can help you. I mean I only know the basics but…"

"O THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I promise I'll do my very best!" Aang said so enthusiastically.

"Hold on tiger, we need to find a nice open space"

"Ok so let's go by the river, there's a ton of space there!" Aang said, too excited to finally start his task.

* * *

Katara was practicing her waterbending, moving gracefully through each move when the ship takes a sudden sharp turn. 'Why the hell have we change course?' Katara asks herself while running towards the inside of the ship. She finds Gran-Gran there with a worried look on her face.

"Is something the matter Gran-Gran?" Katara asks, sympathy in her voice.

"O Katara, its horrible!"

"What, what is it?"

"I…I've…lost my…. LOTUS TILE! I can't play Pai Sho without it!" Gran-Gran cried out while running towards her granddaughter for comfort.

'O brother,' Katara thought while rolling her eyes.

* * *

"OK, so I call this move, streaming the fire," Zuko shows Aang how he creates a ball of fire and then lengthens it, and moving it around his body. "It took me a while to understand but…"

He looks over at Aang to see that he was streaming the fire without any faults.

"Ok, so now we're gonna do a more advanced move. You have to create a wall of fire to block your opponents from an attack, I still haven't gotten it down and you might have some trouble too…"

"You mean like this!" Aang quickly creates a wall of fire bigger than any Zuko had ever made.

"Yup, Just like that…" Zuko said while grinding his teeth. 'It's not fair; he doesn't even have to try to do anything. Sometimes…'

"Great going Aang, you just burned all our supplies to crisp!" Zula said looking over at Aang.

"It's ok, I saw a little town nearby, I'm sure they'll have a ton of things!" Aang said happily while leading the way towards the village.

* * *

As the trio comes to the town, they realize it full of pirates. But they just ignore them; hopefully there would be no Water Nation soldiers in the town. Aang goes off in one direction but quickly comes back with something in his hand.

"Look it's a bison whistle!"

"Aang why did u go waste your money on something so useless…I'll keep the money with me from now on." Zula said to Aang as he sadly handed her the money.

"Come one and all, don't be scared, we'll offer you anything except for underwear! (Yes lame rhyme but just work with me) "Excuse me young sir may I interest you in some exotic curios?" The pirate asked Aang.

"Sure! What are curios?

The pirate looked puzzled but said, "I'm not entirely sure, but we've got 'em!"

"C'mon Zula let's just look inside, just for a second!" Aang put on his puppy dogface that no one could resist.

"Fine, but only for a little while."

As they walk into the ship they see different and unique artifacts, but they all looked like junk. But something caches Zuko's eye; it was a firebending scroll.

"Where did you get this?" He asked with shock

"We didn't steal it if that's what your wondering, and anyway its for sale…unless you have 200 gold coin." The captain said with smirk on his face.

"We have to get this scroll but we only have 2 copper pieces." Zuko said sadly.

"It's ok Zuko, I know pirates, the love to haggle with you." Aang said.

"Say, how 'bout we give ye 2 copper pieces." Aang said in a swashbuckling way.

The pirates all stared Aang incredulously, and then they started laughing. "Yeah right, come back when you have more money!"

They all come out of the ship but in the distance they hear someone yelling at them

"GET THEM!" They turn around to see a couple of pirates chasing after them.

"RUN!" Aang yells as they try to out run the pirate. 'What could have possibly got us into trouble with them?'

Zula, Zuko, and Aang run for their lives as they come through a narrow pathway.

"Grab on!" Aang said as he took his glider out and flew into the air with Zula and Zuko hanging on to him. As they take off they crash into a cart they hear a loud cry, "My cabbages! Oooohhh... This place is worse than Omashu!"

They soon run away out of view of the pirates and head back to their camp.

"Why would they be after us?" Zula asks Aang and then looks over at Zuko to see that he has a suspicious look on his face. "Zuko…what did you do?"

"Well..um..I….just took this." He takes out the firebending scroll from earlier.

"ARE YOU MAD? "Zula asks her dear brother, "We could've have almost been killed!"

"Hey wait a minute, they probably stole in the beginning, and I'm just taking back what rightfully belongs to us! C'mon Aang, let's see what we can do!" Zuko said while dragging Aang away.

* * *

The large ship docked on shore as Princess Katara, Gran-Gran and a couple of her guards stepped out.

"Let's go Princess Katara, I'm sure they have a lotus tile here somewhere."

"Can't I just stay on the ship, I'm not in the mood to look for a stupid tile, that may I mention cut us off track of the Avatar, that is for a stupid game!" Katara said as the waves around her started crashing into each other.

"Oh Katara, don't get your bun tied up in a knot and let's go!"

"Fine."

As they continue to search they find a pirate ship and their crew outside arguing over something. "If you had been keeping a better eye on that boy, we would have our firebending scroll in our hands!"

Katara walked over to the pirates, hopefully with her feminine charm, she could get some information out of them. "Hello men." She said seductively. "I couldn't help but overhear your problem and I was wondering if I may be of assistance?"

"Well miss, it's just that these three travelers came to our ship and stole a valuable item from us and we need it back." The captain spilled out, eyeing Katara greedily.

Katara stepped closer to the pirate, just a couple of inches from each other and looked straight in his eyes, she could see he wanted her badly and decided toy with him a bit. " How about a little bargain. I help you get your scroll back," She slid her hand down his shirt, "and you help me capture the one boy who took it from you. Deal?"

"Deal, But one more thing, I get to take you out to dinner tonight."

"Deal. Good then, we'll start right away."

* * *

"So first, you…no, you do this step..wait not that either..then you…why can't I do this damn move?"

"Zuko calm down, all you have to do is shift your weight between the stances, see like this." Aang said showing Zuko how the Sing Fire Whip was done.

"Do you HAVE to be like that, always showing off you great abilities?" Zuko yelled, finally letting his anger out. He looked down at Aang to see he had hurt the poor boy's feelings. "Aang, I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Here, here's the scroll, I don't want it anymore." Zuko said and walked back to the camp sight leaving Aang alone.

* * *

Soon darkness swept over the land and the trio made a campfire. Zuko quickly opened his eyes and looked around him. Relieved to see that Aang and Zula were still asleep he quickly took the firebending scroll and set off towards the river.

* * *

"Shouldn't we check in the woods?" The captain asked the princess.

"We don't have to, they stole a Firebending Scroll right?" Katara asks as the captain nods.

"Then look for a fire"

"Ok, so you just want us to capture the boy like that?"

"No I have a plan, here it is…"

* * *

"Wait no..this isn't right why can't I do this damn…"Zuko stops when he hears a noise from behind the bushes. He sees Princess Katara being harassed by the pirates they saw earlier.

"Leave me alone! I haven't done anything to cause you trouble!"

"I know pretty lady, but you look very handsome..and besides you broke our deal!" Said the Pirate Captain.

"Stay away from her!" Zuko fought with all the pirates, although it did not take much effort. Soon they all ran away and Katara and Zuko were left together.

"What are you doing out here?" Zuko asked her eyeing her suspiciously.

"What do you think, I was looking for the Avatar." As Katara said that Zuko once again looked straight into her eyes and saw fear. "You're coming with me, I need to ask you a something."

* * *

Zuko had tied the princes against a tree to keep her from running away from him. He needed to ask her a few questions.

Katara kept her eyes on her enemy; she needed to know what he was up too.

"Why are you after Aang?" Zuko popped the question. He knew Katara was after him for a reason but he didn't know why.

"Fine you want to know, I'll tell you; I betrayed my father and family…then end. There happy!" She said, not wanting to bring up the horrendous memory, especially when her father gave her…. o never mind.

"By the look in your eyes I can see that there was more to the story please tell me."

"Why do you want to know? I'm just a banished princess, you don't even know me!" He was going to far, this was not the way she had planned it.

"Wait a second, I know who you are! You're that girl, on the night of the big WaterNation ball. I remember, my village and I were sick of your constant raids and this stupid war, so we thought if we could kill the water lord the war would be over, but we killed the Lady instead. And I remember one more thing, a girl, with sapphire eyes, just like yours, crying. You were the girl I kissed? Weren't you? It's all coming back to me now! We killed your mother. Is that why you're stuck chasing the Avatar?"

Katara had had enough; this boy was toying with her. She could feel the tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to remember that day ever again she had finally found hope, the avatar was alive and now all she could think about was that one stupid night. "NO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I can't handle remembering, I just can't…"

"Katara look at me, look into my eyes." She wouldn't lift up her head at first but Zuko put his hand under her chin forcing her to look up. When she looked in her eyes, She saw a mixture of emotions; sadness, compassion, grief, hate, love. Wait; love? A firebender loving a waterbender, impossible!

Zuko suddenly felt something inside of him, it was something he hadn't felt in a while, love. He slowly moved closer towards Katara, mesmerized by her beautiful eyes. He closed his eyes and moved his lips closer to hers.

Katara was captured by the firebender's eyes and then felt herself coming closer to him, like a magnetic attraction.

Zuko slowly, but gently placed his lips on the princesses'. He was surprised when she responded back to him. He never thought that his first kiss would be with the Princess of the WaterNation.

Katara was stuck in her own little world, she felt like time had stopped, like it was only Zuko and she. She had never felt this way before and she was exhilarated by it. She was in bliss when, suddenly, Zuko pulled away having to capture his breath. They both looked at each other once more. A blush spread across both their cheeks.

"Why did you do that?" Katara asked softly.

"Because, I think I like you."

"Oh, could you do it again?" Katara asked shyly as Zuko smiled and stepped close to her once more, first untying her from the pole. He placed his arms around her petite waist and skimmed his lips across her once more. Both of them felt a little braver this time and Zuko quickly deepened the kiss. He stuck his tongue in her mouth, gliding it across her pearly whites, tasting her.

Katara loved the feeling of Zuko's tongue in her mouth. There tongues danced with each other and they finally let go. They looked at each other once more and smiled.

"I really have to be going now, my Gran-Gran might worrying about me." Katara said abruptly as she turned around to leave.

"When will I see you again?" Zuko asked knowing her answer.

"Haha, when I'm trying to capture the Avatar again, which is always." Katara laughed but just when she was about to leave, she heard Zuko's voice once more.

"Why were the pirates harassing you?" He asked, having forgotten about it.

'Oh shit, he can't know, I don't want him to know.' "Umm…he he…no reason, just some bargain that I lost." Katara waved it off.

"Wait a minute, Katara, why were you here?"

"Whoops, look how the time flies I really have to go, bye!"

"ZUKO!" Zuko heard his sister and Aang crying out his name. "Was this all just some distraction to capture the Avatar, some GAME?" Zuko was now angry, he had finally found a girl whom he really likes and she just betrayed him.

"No Zuko, it's not what you think what we did was real..i do like you…a lot, but…"

"Forget it Katara, I have go save my sister and the Avatar." Zuko quickly stalks of leaving the Waterbender speechless. He quickly goes to the campsite to see Zula and Aang tied up with the pirates surrounding them. Zula was talking to the pirates.

"Are you sure you want to hand Aang over to Katara?"

"Why not, he's just a worthless boy and I made a "deal" with the princess."

"Oh it's really nothing, it's just that he's the AVATAR no biggie, I mean he won't be worth like A LOT of MONEY, but it's ok, just give him to Katara." Zula said hoping the pirates would catch on.

Katara comes back to see Zuko, Zula, and Aang captured. When she looked at Zuko, he looked hurt with his face turned away and that gave her a bad feeling in the pit of stomach, but she just brushed it off.

"Give me the Avatar" Katara ordered.

"Oh we've decided not too, he's worth a lot more than a stupid scroll." The captain said, "But we can still have our date."

Katara was upset by now; those stupid pirates don't backstab the princess. She suddenly took a massive amount of water and dumped it all over the pirates. "No one double crosses me." While all this commotion was going on, Momo had untied Aang, Zuko, and Zula and they had quickly gotten away.

"Zuko, where were you when the captured us?" Zula asked suspiciously.

Zuko smiled and looked towards the moon, "Nowhere worth mentioning." He said nonchalantly and turned towards his sister and the Avatar. 'They will never know.'

* * *

Katara had finally escaped from the pirates with Gran-Gran and continued their search for the pirates.

Katara had locked herself in her room once she got on the ship. She was just thinking about what happened between her and Zuko. Was there a spark or not? Next time he wouldn't get away. Next time… they would have a little talk.

* * *

**Wow, I though I would never finish this chapter. Thank you guys for all your awesome reviews. I really appreciate it. Once again, I try to update as soon as possible and school always comes before my enjoyment. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**What's Katara hiding, what happened to her on the night of her banishment?**

**I really don't like this chapter, I kind of skipped the whole pirate-fighting scene. But review would be nice please!**

**I need some ideas. The next chapter is going to be based on Jet, so I hope that will be good.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, I have not updated in a while. Thanks to all you guys: 4EverSleepingDragon, DrEaMiNoFjUsTu, seva492, Iambrokenheart13, zuko's lonely hart, KeKe-Kikyos-Daughter, Zukoscute2, beybladegirl76, SweetStories11, Mizuya Tasuki, xXOathkeeperXx, AWSOMENESS, Patience Halliwell, Zutarafan123, LunaChaos, and AmethystGV628. To anyone else I might have forgotten sorry and thank you! OK so I know that I have not updated in a really long time, but blame homework as always. Four tests in one week are not fun! Lol, I'll stop talking and you can read now! (P.S. please read the AN below)**

* * *

Moving from side to side, sniffing the air, he could smell it. Finally, after two days of not eating he could taste the tastiness of the lychee (sp?) nuts on his tongue. He sniffed the once more and turned his head towards he direction of the nuts. He was so very close. He looked around again and finally spotted his prize in the distance. He ran towards it. Grabbing one of the nuts he heard a snap and knew something bad would happen, and indeed it did. Five pillars surrounded him and caught him into a ball, lifting him high into the air, trapped, and alone. 

"Momo, where are you?" He heard his friends voice yell as he looked around. He could see other animals around him in the air. They looked like they had been there for a while.

"Momo, come on out, we have to continue to the eastern-oh, there you are, what are you doing up there? You silly animal, I'll help you down." He said as he swiftly twisted and turned, airbending himself into the air, to get his companion. At the same time he freed the other animals from captivity.

"There we go, now that we're all here, let's take Appa and leave!" Aang said with a smile.

"We can't just take a big, furry, and not to mention FLYING animal, the Water Nation could be close by," Zuko told his friend and sister, " Let's just walk in that direction!"

"Since when did you become the leader?" Azula asked her brother with curiosity.

"I'm not the leader, and besides, nobody else has taken charge so why not me?"

"Because, dear brother, you have the worst sense of direction and rely solely on instinct." She said to him in a mocking manner.

"Wha-I-no-well it's not like you could do any better, you have the luck of a pig!"

"Oh shut up Zuko, it's not like your luck is any better-"Azula kept rambling on as Zuko stuck his finger in his ear trying to tune her out while Aang just watched the sibling rivalry with interest.

"Lalalalala, I'm not listening to you! Lalalalalalalalalala."

"Zuko you sound like a little girl."

"I don't care I just want you to stop! And please listen to me for once, I know where we're going so just follow me this way!" He said while ahead. Azula just sighed and shrugged while willingly followed her pathetic brother with Aang trailing behind.

"Hey Azula, who knows, walking might be fun!" The cheerful twelve year old told her.

After _hours_ of walking…

"Walking stinks, how do people even get anywhere without a flying bison?" Aang asks no one in particular.

"I don't know Aang, why don't you ask Zuko's instincts?"

"OK; hey, Zuko's instincts how do-

"Alright, fine, so my instincts aren't always right but I'm tired too. Let's just walk through her, I think it's a good place to rest." He says but as he walks in he says that he has just led them to a WaterNation camp. "Heh heh, leave it to me guys," he says in a whisper while walking up to one of the soldiers.

"You're dead!"

The soldiers looked at him in surprise and then shot death pointed icicles at Zuko, but he just uses his firebending to extinguish it. The waterbenders had them surrounded.

"Let us pass, and we promise not to hurt you!" He says in the deepest voice he could conjure.

Azula just looks at him likes he's insane, "what are you doing?"

"Bluffing?" The soldier just laughed but then got his in the back by and arrow.

"Wow Zuko. How'd you do that?" Aang asked shocked

"Uh... Instinct?"

Before the trio could realize what had happened, the whole camp is overtaken by a bunch of kids who start attacking the soldiers. There was a boy with Shang Gou Swords, and he was attacking each soldier that came up to him. He was about to walk away, but another soldier was coming at him fast.

"Look out!" Azula yells out to him. He hears her warning just in time to flip the man over with his swords, "Down you go."

Azula looked at this boy with awe, he couldn't be much older than she was but he was very handsome. You could say it was infatuation at first sight. She had never seen someone handle those swords the way he did.

Aang looked over at Azula to see she was dreamily staring at that boy, he immediately became jealous but shook it off. 'She can't like him, she doesn't even know him.'

Suddenly another one of the boys starts raining arrows down on the water soldiers who become disarmed by his accurate shots.

Azula snaps out of her trance and immediately begins to help the warriors fight. A huge man who was a carrying a log and was twice the size, in both ways, of the soldiers, smashes their blades into useless pieces of medal.

The soldiers retreated with fear and the leader takes out two more soldiers before running straight up to Azula and stops, "Hey."

Her heart flutters in her body as she could feel the blood circulating quickly to her face, "hey."

Aang, who is now in awe, just looks over to the leader and fighter, "Wow you guys are amazing!"

"Thanks, by the way, my names Jet and we call ourselves the Freedom Fighters. There's Sneers, Smallerbee, Longshot, The Duke and Pipsqueak. We've been waiting all day for the right distraction and then you guys came!"

"We were relying on instinct." Azula said while side glancing at Zuko.

"You'll get yourself killed doing that." He said in return, "C'mon let's get out of here before more soldiers come." They walk for a while, Jet leading them, until they come to a wide-open forest. "We're here!"

"I don't see anything." Zuko said looking around.

"Grab on to this rope Zuko," Jet told him with a smirk on his face. Suddenly Zuko was shot up into the air into the abyss of the trees.

"Aang?" He says while offering him the rope.

"No thanks Jet, I'll walk up!" Aang said while leaping from branch to branch. Jet looks up to see his new FRIENDS waiting for him and Azula.

"Grab hold of me Azula," He says in an almost husky voice. She willingly does so, and is spun into his arms.

_Oh my gosh! Why is he holding me like that, why is my face getting hot. This is wrong, I barely know him, but just look at that face! How could you resist that!_ Azula thought to herself while hanging on to Jet for safety. When they reached the Azula is stunned with awe. There they were, amongst the trees there were wooden steps, ropes and bridges, transporting people from tree to tree through the lush forest. From the top she could see little huts built on top of the branches.

"Nice place you got here Jet!" Aang yells, completely ruining the moment.

As Azula, Jet and the Freedom Fighters walk together, Jet starts talking to Azula, "There's a nearby Earth Kingdom top that's controlled by the Water Nation, we're trying to free it."

"Why are you guys up here anyway?" Zula asks with interest.

"Longshot over there, his village was burned down by the Water Nation; and Duke, we caught him stealing some of our food, I don't think he ever really had a home."

"And how about you, why are you up here?"

Jet just stopped in his place, looking down on the floor, "My parents were killed by the Water nation, I was only eight years old at the time."

"Zuko and my mother died in water nation raid on our village."

"I'm so sorry Azula." He said as they stood there remembering there pasts.

* * *

Nighttime was approaching and everyone started to gather around a large meal table. Food was everywhere and Zuko was hungry. Suddenly Jet stood up prepared to say something.

"Today we had another great victory against the WaterNation!" He says as the crowd around him cheers.

"The Duke made a great show while riding one of the soldiers like a hog monkey!" Jet laughed as The Duke jumped onto the table, making everyone cheer for him.

"Now the Water Nation thinks they don't need to worry about a bunch of kids hanging in tree; maybe they're right." He said getting boos from his fellow fighters, "Or maybe, they're dead wrong!" He had an evil glint in his eye as he takes his seat. "You two did pretty well to with your bending"

Azula blushes as he said those words, "Aang is great, and as for myself I need a bit more practice."

"Ya practice on how to flirt," Zuko said silently to himself. But Azula had heard him and elbowed him in his side.

"You know, you could help us on our mission…"

"Sorry but we have to leave tomorrow!" Zuko said getting ready to leave.

"Awww but Zuko, I had an important mission JUST for you." Jet said knowing he received his attention. Zuko turns around with a hint of interest in his eyes.

The party continues as one by one the residents of the trees start to leave. "Mmmm" Jet said while giving a big yawn. "I think I'm gonna go to bed, I'll see you guys later" He turns to leave when he suddenly gives Zuko a look saying your dead.

"Bye Jet!" Azula says quickly before he steps out of sight.

"You know what, I think we should all go to bed, we've had a pretty rough day, ESPECIALLY dealing with Zuko's instincts." Azula looked at her brother then walked away with Aang following her.

Zuko had paid no attention to what Azula had said. Jet was up to something, he knew it, and his instincts knew it as well. He decided to follow the 'so called leader.' _There's no way that he's going to bed, it's way to early... by the looks of it only 9:00. What's he up to?_

* * *

He looked around, good, no one in sight. He stepped inside the cabana and saw her sitting. She hadn't moved an inch since he brought her here. She glared hatefully and with disgust at the leader. She knew him, he knew here. They were…you could say…old friends.

"Why did you bring me here Jet?" She spat

"Awww, I don't even get a 'hey Jet,' or 'how you doin Jet,' or 'thanks for saving my life from those Earthbenders Jet.'" He looked at her once more, she had disgraced him once, and he wouldn't let it happen again. She was going to be his.

"I don't have to thank you or greet you for any reason. I was doing fine on my own, until you came. Why did you even bring me back here?"

"Because,_ Princess_, no one cancelled the wedding yet, you were my betrothed since birth and I intend to keep it that way." He caught Katara off surprise and forced his lips onto hers. She tried to push him out; his tongue was all over hers, but to no avail. His breath smelled like rancid dog breath. She knew she had no choice but to do what he wanted. So she started kissing him back. She had a plan up her sleeve.

* * *

Zuko had followed Jet all the way until the cabana. He hid in the darkness of the shadows before Jet stepped inside.

He suddenly heard another voice in there. It sounded awfully familiar. Wait, he knew that voice, it was Katara!_ What's she doing in their with that-o wait, what are those noises._ He looked through one of the windows to see Jet practically making out with Katara and she was responding! But her face showed other wise. That was the same face she had made before Zuko.

Zuko watched as she slowly moved her hands behind his back; she was trying to get the water in the cup to come her. She drained the cup and slowly started to bring it closer to Jet. It was mesmerizing Zuko, seeing the way the water moved, but he quickly shook it off before Katara suddenly pulled Jet away from her and incased his head with water, trying to drown him.

"So Jet," She said with venom in her voice, "You thought you could actually try to kidnap me and then think that I would want to be with you?"

Jet couldn't respond; he was just flailing his arms around like a madman trying to get the water off his head.

"Well you know what, I'm sick of always going through this. Some wacko, who claims to have known me in my past, tries to kidnap me. Then I have to KILL THEM! I really don't like killing people Jet, but I think I'll enjoy killing you. I never really liked you anyway."

Zuko was watching the whole scene. He stepped back in fear when a twig was caught under his foot.

Katara quickly turned her head in his direction. Good, she had an audience; she could show what power she had. Jet's eyes had started to roll back into his head and Katara drew the water away from him. She had killed another man. She rested her head against his chest to see if there was any sign of life. There wasn't.

Well at least now she could go back to her ship, but there was also the problem with dealing with the boy outside. Who was watching her this whole time?

Zuko knew she had killed Jet, her face showed it all. It was true that he didn't like Jet either, but to kill him? What had he done to make her want to do that? Deep in thought Zuko didn't recognize Katara coming near him until he felt warm lips on his. He snapped back into reality and quickly pushed her off.

"What the hell, what's your problem women?"

"Zuko, about last time, I need to explain-"

"There's no need for explanations Katara, I saw who you really were. I know who you are! You hurt me you, I bet I felt even worse then what you did to Jet over there. Just leave me alone"

Katara looked at him, she needed to talk to this peasant. She needed to get something through his thick little head. "Zuko please, I need to talk to you, how about, we come to my ship and I give you a nice, warm cup of tea." She couldn't think of anything else. She wanted to talk to this boy, but she also needed bait. She had the perfect plan. She drew out the necklace her master had given her on the night of her becoming. It had a type of water in it that could put anyone to sleep right away. She took one teardrop from it and dropped it into Zuko's mouth. He collapsed without a second thought.

"Wow that worked fast then I thought." She said to herself as she picked up Zuko. _god he's heavy_ she thought as she lifted him onto her back and started walking back to her ship. This would certainly be an interesting experience.

* * *

Not to far off, someone was watching them, all the events taking place. Azula quickly leaped off back to Aang in tears. A guy she liked had just been killed; her brother kidnapped by the princess herself what else could go wrong.

She ran back to Aang but she collapsed to the floor. Jet had poisoned the food; he knew something would happen. But Azula knew nothing and was just lying on the floor of the room asleep. Not being able to wake until the morning.

* * *

Katara had brought Zuko back, ignoring the shocked looks from her grandmother and crew; she took him down into the dungeon. She knew the potion would ware off in a couple of minutes. She looked down at her prisoner and drew fallen hair out of his face. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. He was slowly coming to and started opening his eyes ever so slowly. Katara stood in front of him with a mask on her face. She would not let Zuko get to her.

He startled her when he spoke. "Where am I?" He flung open his eyes remember what had happened and tried to jump to his feet but was quickly pulled down by two chains attached to his hands. He panicked and looked around until his flaxen eyes met her ultramarine ones.

"Nice to see you again Zuko, I have a couple of questions for you and I intend that you answer each one of them like a good boy, got it?" She said with no emotion except for hate and anger. He knew he was in for it now.

* * *

**OMG This chapter was sooooooooo difficult for me to write! But anyway… how did you people like it? Lol**

**Did like everyone watch the new episode Friday night! OMG WASN'T IT THE COOLEST EVER! That general guy was a wack. Also what's with next weeks episode..I seriously hope and pray that Aang and Katara don't kiss…I think it will be interrupted or something..so Zutara fans, HOPE! Lol. Ok I'm not gonna say that I'm gonna update soon..maybe in two weeks max. But the teachers have got it all cut out for me..I hate them soo much!**

**Ok so I decided I'm changing the order of the stories..heres what it's going to look like:**

**The Blue spirit**

**The fortune teller**

**The Deserter**

**The Waterbending Master**

**And then the season finale**

**Ok well please REVIEW! I want to hear what you think about it! **

**Steph**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**Sorry this update took forever. School and SATs have been killing me.**

**Here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

They looked at each other, trying to find a weakness hidden deep inside. The gold and blue eyes were the windows to their souls. Katara looked at him, trying to take in every little detail of his face. His lips, that she had once kissed, were firmly shut together. His eyes, oh his eyes, they were a masterpiece of work. The flames in his eyes danced together in harmony. She was so hypnotized…She caught herself before it was too late. She couldn't be admiring the enemy, no less a peasant. She looked at him once more and just as she was about to say something, he beat her to it.

"Why did _you_ bring me here?" Venom dripped from his voice as he said this.

"You're not going to be the one asking the questions around here, I am, so get this through your think little head! Don't talk!" She looked at him and rolled her eyes. Stupid Firebenders! So STUBBORN!

"We need to talk about the night by the lake." She said keeping a straight face, not wanting to lose her concentration.

"What's there to talk about? You kissed me and you only did it for your stupid plan. What's wrong with you? Do you just go around seducing random men then hurting them? Do you take enjoyment out of doing that? Tell me Katara!"

She looked at him. What was she supposed to say? He plan was backfiring! She couldn't be the one being ordered around!

"Katara, damnit, tell me! I want to know why!"

"I'm not telling you anything, anyway, weren't you the one who initiated the kiss? I remember…what's your name again?"

"Zuko…" he sighed. Well this was a great start.

"O ya, Zuko, don't you remember, you kissed me, that night you tied me to that tree. Now don't go blaming it on me that I started the kiss because you, my friend, as I remember, were the one who really started it." She said turning her back towards him

Zuko quickly huffed but then a plan formed in his head and he used it. "You know what just forget it! I don't want to talk to you! Can you just leave and go practice your stupid bending. I mean you need a whole lot of practice before you can actually defeat Aang. Ha, you won't even be able to last two seconds fighting the child!" Zuko looked at the princess smugly. He wanted her to get angry.

Katara just stared at the Fire Nation peasant in awe. No one had ever stood up to her like that, telling her that she's weak. Well he had another thing coming. "You stupid, insolent, little-"

"What, so now I'm stupid? Awww Katara, you hurt my feelings."

"Just SHUT-UP!"

"You know, you should really try to get out all that anger by meditating. It truly helps spirit, body, and mind." Zuko just kept talking calmly, wanting to get the girl as heated as possible.

Katara just stared at him. She couldn't think of anything to say. So she just waited for Zuko to keep rambling on.

"I wonder how you got this temper? You know, when I met you at the palace, you seemed so calm, cool and collected. What happened to the sweet girl back then? Hmmm? Oh while I'm on the topic, how's your family, everyone doing well? Your father, brother…. mom?"

Katara has started to tune him out until he mentioned her family. Bringing up those horrendous memories of the past and especially even the name…family. She had no family. "You leave my family out of this. Anyway I don't know how any of them are doing; especially because one, if you couldn't tell I'm banished and stuck on the god-forsaken boat, looking for that stupid friend of yours. Two, I haven't seen my family in two years. Three, my mother is dead! Don't you remember you and your stupid bastard army killed her! And four, don't you ever, ever bring up my father or brother again in front of my face" Katara just looked away touching her stomach, feeling the pain her father and brother caused her.

Zuko looked at her. He no longer had any intent to hurt this girl. He just wanted to know what was wrong. This girl had some pretty fucked up life. "What happened…your brother and dad?"

Katara looked away, now he wanted to know about her past? Sure, why not tell him, she's already told him a lot. "They gave me something to never forget my banishment. A stupid mark, a sign, saying I'll never be good enough for the nation. I'll be a disgrace. I am a disgrace" Katara just said solemnly and looked away, tears threatening to spill out any moment.

"Can I see what they did?" Zuko asked, now curious about the princess.

Katara looked into the golden-eyed creature. She saw that he was curious. He really wanted to know what happened to her. Slowly she nodded her head and lifted up her shirt so only her stomach was showing.

On the right side of her stomach there was a deep, blue gash. It looked like a silent wave drifting across her body. It was the sign of betrayal in her country.

"How did it happen? I mean how did they do this to you?"

Katara sighed. She knew if she wouldn't tell him, they'd just get into another argument. Why not tell him? "My father, after my mother died and you guys had left the kingdom, my father banished me. They all turned their backs on me, told me to leave, to get out of their site! But right before they threw me out, my father and brother brought me into a room. No one was to know what they were going to do to me." Katara thought for a second, then continued.

"My father used his waterbending to freeze some water. He slowly brought the ice towards my stomach and stuck it onto my skin. My brother, he took his spear and pierced it through the ice and onto my skin. He slowly started carving it into my skin. Once it was finished, they just let it bleed and made me leave. My grandmother took care of me but I was forever left with this mark." Katara just looked away, she had told Zuko enough already, and he knew the rest of the story. She walked around to back side of his chair and started untying the knot.

Zuko just started at her. Why was she untying him?

Once Katara finished she stared at the boy with an emotionless face. "You're free to go, I don't want to talk to you anymore, just leave."

Zuko looked at the teenager with a new perspective before quickly dashing out towards the deck. Once he got up there, he could see that they had only sailed a little out from shore, he could just swim back to the island his sister and friend were on. He untied one of the lifeboats, and dropped it into the ocean. He turned once more towards the cabin of the ship to see Katara standing there. Looking at him. She looked so sad and alone.

Katara stared at Zuko. She would see him again with the Avatar; there was no doubt about it. But now, she felt a new feeling residing in her. She felt like she could actually trust someone after two years. She stared at him.

He stared back at her.

There's eyes told each other everything. The quickly gave each other a nod and both turned away. Katara went back to her cabin and Zuko swiftly rowed his way back towards the island.

Katara had no intention anymore to stay awake. She would sleep, this time it wouldn't be restless either. She drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Zuko quickly dashed across the island looking for Azula and Aang. He looked for smoke in the sky knowing that they would have built a fire. Once he found one he quickly dashed towards it. He found Azula and Aang sitting by the fire warming up, not talking to one another. Zuko quickly rushed towards them and gave them both a hug letting them know he was ok. Without saying another word Zuko went into the tent and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

_Who would have ever thought  
The day could ever come  
When we would see  
A love like this fall into pieces_

_And it hurts me to know that now 'til then  
I'll only have these memories  
And now there's no time left to pretend  
And it feels like it's the end  
But you're always in my heart  
Until we meet again_

_Now I have to let you go  
There's no way we can be friends  
But you're always part of me  
Until we meet again_

_Why while our love was strong  
We still couldn't make it  
Did time have to take our live in different directions  
And it hurts cause there's no way for me to reach you  
We're so far apart  
When did we grow so far apart_

_And now there's no time left to pretend  
And it feels like it's the end  
But you're always in my heart  
Until we meet again_

_Now I have to let you go  
There's no way we can be friends  
But you're always part of me  
Until we meet again_

_Deep in my heart I know  
I'll see you again well I don't know  
Where or when.. but till then_

_And now there's no time left to pretend  
And it feels like it's the end  
But you're always in my heart  
Until we meet again_

_Now I have to let you go  
There's no way we can be friends  
But you're always part of me  
Until we meet again_

_And now there's no time left to pretend  
And it feels like it's the end  
But you're always in my heart  
Until we meet again_

_Now I have to let you go  
There's no way we can be friends  
But you're always part of me  
Until we meet again_

_And now there's no time left to pretend  
And it feels like it's the end  
But you're always in my heart  
Until we meet again_

_-Diana Ross_

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**Well I just finished this chapter. And I truly am sorry for the long wait. It will never happen again! I SWEAR!**

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers from the last chapter! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! I appreciate the reviews!**

**Ok so this chapter was supposed to have the "Blue Spirit" tied into it but I decided I'd save that for the next chapter.**

**Review PLEASE!**

**-Boylessgirl52941**


	9. Im bak and ill take this off in 2 days!

OK well, thanks to **almostinsane** and his wonderful idea…this story is back on! (THANK YOU SOO MUCH AGAIN!) Lol I might not be able to update soon, but you will see an update from me in the near future!

Until then, thanks for all the support! Really appreciate it!

Stephanie


End file.
